


Não me chame de Togamichi

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Comfort, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, M/M, POV Togami Byakuya, Romance, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Byakuya se questionava como havia acabado com um tagarela como Yasuhiro.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Não me chame de Togamichi

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu fiz essa fanfic já faz algum tempo, e pensei se deveria postá-la aqui ou não. Acabei decidindo que deveria sim, e aqui estamos!
> 
> É bem simples e curtinha, apenas pensei que era um bom ship e quis escrever algo sobre eles.  
> Espero que vocês gostem! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Byakuya gostava do silêncio, era confortável e era uma maneira de evitar ouvir os outros falando baboseiras. 

Sim, seu melhor amigo no mundo todo era o silêncio. Entretanto, ele tinha um obstáculo: Yasuhiro.

Se o loiro soubesse que começaria uma relação com um tagarela, ele com certeza teria se trancado numa torre, num lugar desconhecido, como as histórias de princesas contavam. Mas era inevitável, ele não podia controlar seu próprio coração.

Até quando ouvia aquele apelido ridículo que seu namorado havia o dado, "Togamichi", sentia seu peito se aquecer e não podia evitar de sorrir. Mesmo que falasse um "Não me chame assim" por costume.

Era adorável ver as expressões que o Hagakure fazia, desde as mais "sérias" até as mais estúpidas. 

Byakuya também não podia evitar de ficar feliz por arrumar o uniforme do amado todos os dias antes do trabalho.

Haviam também os jantares que ambos iam, sempre em restaurantes baratos e no meio do nada, que o loiro se recusava entrar até ver algo por escrito dizendo que era um lugar permitido pelo governo. No fim da noite, ambos acabavam se divertindo e divindo um sorvete em casa, assistindo algum documentário sobre aliens que Yasuhiro fazia questão de escolher.

Para Byakuya, estava tudo bem ouvir alguém tagalerando, se esse alguém fosse Yasuhiro.

Então, Togami sentiu alguém abraçar sua cintura e o puxar para mais perto.

— Hm ? — olhou para trás, onde Yasuhiro se esforçava para dormir. 

— Vá dormir, Togamichi...Você fica se mexendo quando está pensando... — falou e o loiro deu um sorriso. 

— Não me chame de Togamichi. — se virou para o namorado, abraçando-o. — Me chame de Byakuya.


End file.
